


Secret Love

by magnusbicon



Series: Flufftober 2018 [26]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Based on Grey's Anatomy, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, Wedding Rings, aka japril
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: “Your ring,” Magnus hisses, his arm brushing against Alec’s as he appears beside him.Alec jumps, nearly spilling his coffee on himself.“Where did you come from?” he whispers back incredulously.





	Secret Love

**Author's Note:**

> Day 26: Rings

“Your ring,” Magnus hisses, his arm brushing against Alec’s as he appears beside him. 

Alec jumps, nearly spilling his coffee on himself.

“Where did you come from?” he whispers back incredulously, pausing at the nurses’ station and setting his cup down so he can slide his ring off of his finger. Magnus smirks, nudging him with his elbow as they continue down the hallway.

“I have eyes everywhere, Alexander. You know this.” 

They stand a few inches apart as they head toward the ER, not wanting to raise any suspicions. Alec glances over at him, his heart beating faster as he flashes back to just a few weeks before. 

 

_“I love you, Alec,” Magnus said, standing up from the pew. “A good friend of mine told me that I need to fight for love, even if I think it will cause problems or burn my world to the ground. I know I have horrible timing and that we both made mistakes before, but I can’t stand back and watch you marry someone else without trying. I love you, Alexander Lightwood, and I think you love me, too.”  
_

_Alec froze, every pair of eyes that landed on him rooting his body to the spot. He couldn’t look away from Magnus’ gaze, and he leaned forward subconsciously as Magnus moved forward._

_“Do you?” Magnus asked softly.  
_

_His hair hung over his forehead, and Alec slid his eyes along the maroon streak as he remembered what it felt like to have Magnus’ skin against his own, the long nights where they couldn’t bear to untangle themselves from each other, the splintering pain that he felt when they couldn’t work things out. He could feel his family’s eyes on him, was close to melting under the burning gaze of his fiance, but he couldn’t bring himself to care when Magnus was standing right in front of him, open and waiting._

_He stepped down from the altar._

“Why are we still hiding?” he asks quietly, shoving his hand into his pocket and twirling his ring between his fingers. 

“People have finally stopped whispering every time we walk by them,” Magnus sighs, his eyes flicking up to meet Alec’s. “You really want to start it all over again?”

Alec mulls this over for a moment, then stops walking, grabbing Magnus’ arm. Magnus turns, raising his eyebrows even as his gaze softens. 

“Yes,” Alec says, because he’s tired of setting aside his wants to preserve everyone else’s feelings, because his heart physically aches when he can’t even hold hands with his own husband. 

Because he is completely and utterly in love and he wants the entire world to know it. 

Magnus’ lips curl into a grin and he grabs a handful of Alec’s shirt, pulling him closer. They are standing in the middle of the hallway, but Alec goes willingly, uncaring of their surroundings. 

“Okay,” Magnus whispers, then presses a soft kiss to his lips. 

It is brief but monumental, and Alec’s smile is a mile wide as they pull back.

“Bane, Lightwood,” Luke growls out, hitting Alec in the arm with his clipboard as he rushes by. “Stop making out in the hallway and get to the ER. There’s an incoming trauma.” 

Magnus and Alec meet eyes, both of them beaming, and then race to the elevator, sliding their rings on as the doors close. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have never been so tired of writing fluff in my life, y'all. Oh my god. hkfgdjsl
> 
> P.S. I am adding this note hours later but I realized this may not make complete sense to those of you who haven’t watched Grey’s a million times like I have. So anyway, in the show Jackson stands up at April’s wedding and does his whole spiel and then we’re left hanging so we don’t know whether she went with him or not. When we see them next everyone makes it seem as though they aren’t together but then it’s revealed that they got married and just didn’t tell anyone. 
> 
> So yeah, that was what I was going for with this. Maybe you all got that and I am rambling for nothing, but who knows. I have been a zombie all day and was not very focused while writing this, so I hope it’s not too bad. :•)


End file.
